An appliance kick panel is traditionally mounted on the bottom of an appliance in close proximity to the floor. Traditional kick panels can be removed from the appliance via a variety of methods, for example, by using a tool to detach the kick panel, pulling the kick panel away from the appliance to release the kick panel, slightly raising the kick panel to release a catch attaching the kick panel to the appliance, etc.
Traditional kick panels can also be height adjustable, allowing the kick panel to be raised and lowered. However, a tool is generally required to adjust the height of a traditional kick panel.
Accordingly, what is needed is a kick panel that is both removable without a tool and height adjustable without a tool.